


the summertime and butterflies all belong to your creation

by lizardex



Series: uma and mal [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love the concept of uma admiring mal so here we are, i guess, read series description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardex/pseuds/lizardex
Summary: Uma admiring Mal*I do not own any of the pieces that I use, and if I do I would write it in the tags





	the summertime and butterflies all belong to your creation

Mal to Uma was a lost warrior of Glacier’s region; dreams and passion within her— softly burnt by bones, poetry, arts and literature embedded under her skin; she was a museum of shifted identities; a galaxy of romanticized dreams and passion beneath her soul slowly collide; she was the cosmos of her own wicked nature

paragon but a lost heroine of her ravishing miseries— loathing and screwing herself.

Aesthetically paradoxical and utmost solipsistic; Mal was a lover of words— it’s delicate structure and own shadow— she loved the words more than the entire universe.

Winter— she was; cold but beautiful, cold but she managed to turn her facade into it’s genuine figure— her constant task.

Mal wasn’t born to wreck all of the good things but she was born to make her life not just good but a better one; chaos and charm stitched by quaint— she is— she was.

She stayed curious about everything and gazed by everything she’s the author of her own book; creator of her universe; she’s the galaxy of her own self.


End file.
